Digimon: Fighter of Courage
by Rizky Uchiha989
Summary: This is my second fic, any way, what if Agumon was killed by MaloMyotismon when he tried to conquer both human and digital world. What if Tai ran away from home and was adopted to another family and changed his name, well that's my story. (I'm just following the idea that came from in my dream, don't know why though)
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon: Fighter of Courage**

**This is my second fic, any way, what if Agumon was killed by MaloMyotismon when he tried to conquer both human and digital world. What if Tai ran away from home and was adopted to another family and changed his name, well that's my story**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It has been 3 months since Tai lost Agumon, and at those 3 months he was being ignored by the others, almost like he never existed in the first place, but what really surprise him is that his own family also started to ignore him. At first he thought it was due to the fact that he lost Agumon and no one knows what to say to him, but his classmates and even his teachers also started to ignore him. Right now, he was in his room alone

"What am I gonna do now?" Tai ask himself, "the rest are ignoring me, even my own sister"

Tai thought about it for a while until, "maybe I should just leave, no ones gonna notice anyway" with that thought Tai started packing. He left his cellphone and digivice on his desk as he also put a note on his bed, after everything was ready, he left and not turning back

* * *

"I sure hope he's okay" Kari, Tai's sister said as she and Gatomon were walking home

"Don't worry Kari, it just takes time, he lost Agumon and he was almost like family to him" Gatomon, Kari's partner said

"I hope you're right" Kari said as she frown not wanting to remember how they all lost Agumon, and after they won, Tai kept on crying of losing Agumon

Kari enters her home, "I'm home" she was expecting Tai to respond but nothing, "Tai?" she entered her room but she didn't see Tai anywhere

"Maybe he's out for a walk or something" Gatomon said

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower" Kari said as both she and her partner didn't notice the letter on Tai's bed

* * *

Tai is now walking to who knows where, he left about 3 days ago and he ran out of money for food and shelter

"I knew I should have asked for more allowance when I have the chance" Tai was cursing himself, he barely have any food now and he has no shelter

Tai was walking down but a woman stopped in front of him and ask, "what's your name young man, and where's your home?"

Tai didn't give her an answer seeing that if she knows who he is she will take him back, "what's wrong?" the woman asked

"I don't know my name or where I come from" Tai lied

"Oh dear, well you can come with me if you want" the woman said, "you can be my eldest son, I'm sure Kristy won't mind" Tai thought about it, he did ran away from his family and friends, so maybe he can have new family and friends, with that in thought he nod

"Great, from now on your Marcus Damon" Tai's new proclaim mother said, "now follow me Marcus"

Tai/Marcus followed her to his new home, new family and more importantly, his new life as Marcus Damon

* * *

It's been 3 days and no one has seen Tai and unfortunately, no one has notice the letter on Tai's bed

"I wonder where did he go" Matt said as everyone gathered in Kamiya's residence, "It's not like him to be not seen for 3 days"

"You forgot Matt, Tai lost Agumon, maybe he's still recovering" Sora said as she also haven't seen Tai, "Agumon was family to him, and he lost that family"

"Well, it might be possible that he commit suicide in some abandon warehouse" Mimi said as everyone else just shake the thought of it

"Don't say that Mimi, he'll never do something like that" Joe said

"Guys, I don't want to be the one to brake this to you but I have some bad news" Izzy said as he walks towards the group

"What is it Izzy?" Ken ask

"I was going through Tai's stuff and I found this on Tai's bed" he said as show them the letter

"What does it say?" T.K asked the older red-haired

"Why don't you guys read it" Izzy said

Everyone just read it and what they had found surprised them, the letter contain:

_Congratulation for noticing that I was gone or if you found this by accident_

_I decided that I should leave since all of you ignored me_

_I decided to get a new life where my friends and family won't ignore me_

_I don't know if we'll ever meet again_

_But I have no regret_

_Until the next time we meet_

_Or maybe not_

_Signed_

_Tai_

At this everyone just muttered something towards themselves, the girls are trying to hold back their tears, while the rest just face towards the floor with guilt on their face. Tai, their leader left because they ignored him

* * *

What does this mean for the Digidestined? Will Tai return to them? Find out next time in Digimon, Digital Monsters

* * *

**What do you readers think? Interesting or boring? Any way, sorry if I get some spellings wrong or if the beginning needs more improvement, actually this idea always came out in my dreams so I'll use them, but don't expect the next chapter to come everyday, I already have another fic to work on. Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon: Fighter of Courage**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon even if I want to own it**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It's been 2 years since Tai became Marcus Damon, at those 2 years he train himself with a new goal in his mind, to be the ultimate fighter and believe it or not, he cut his hair. But then he met an Agumon, at first he thought it was his Agumon, but then he thought that there are many Agumon out in the digital world but he still became friends with this one. And then he joined D.A.T.S to protect the city and go on new adventure with his teammates, Yoshino and Thomas. He fought many battles with Agumon with a new digivice, but he need to punch the enemy first before he could actually make Agumon digivolve

After their so-called war, they were finally able to rest while Tai/Marcus discovered that Agumon was his first Agumon or whatever that goes

Flashback

Agumon was in deep just sitting on top of the roof thinking and staring at the night sky

"Hey Agumon, what are you doing" Tai/Marcus climbed to the roof and set beside Agumon

"Oh I was just thinking" Agumon said as they both stairs at the night sky

"About what?" Marcus ask wanting to know what Agumon was thinking since he never think very hard before

"My first partner" Agumon answered

"You had another partner before me?" Marcus asked again, right now Marcus/Tai really want to know who was Agumon's first partner

"Yeah, we lost contact after we battle MaloMyotismon" Marcus was now shocked, he then think of the battle against MaloMyotismon, "I got caught in one of his attacks and I thought it was going to be the end, but then a mysterious light appeared and said that I shouldn't die just yet, then I woke up to find my self in a forest and a digimon was attacked me, I ran and before I knew it, I met you" Agumon explained

"His name was Ta-" before Agumon could finish, Marcus hugged Agumon with tears running down his face

"Agumon! I thought I lost you at that battle!" Marcus said as Agumon was getting the pieces together

"T-Tai? Is that really you?" Agumon manage to ask

Marcus just kept on crying as the hole in his heart was finally fixed, "It's me Agumon"

"What happened to you Tai? Why is your name Marcus now? And where's the others?" Agumon ask as Tai began to explain everything that just happened after the battle against MaloMyotismon

Flashback Ends

Right now Marcus is bringing Kristy to one of her favorite bands that was performing live, for Kristy this was the most exciting day of her life while Marcus thought that this was the worst day of his life. Out of all the bands she wanted to see it just have to be 'Teenage Wolves' doesn't it

"Come on Marcus, I want to get a good spot" Kristy, Marcus' sister said

"I don't think that will be possible, look" Kristy look at the direction Marcus was pointing, she saw a very long line

"Oh no, at this rate the tickets will be sold out" Kristy panicked, she always wanted to see the Teenage Wolves live but now, her dream maybe crushed

"I still don't get why you like them, their too old for you" Marcus said

"So what? Just because their older doesn't mean I can't like them" Kristy said before running to the line

"Kristy wait!" Marcus screamed as he ran after her and hoping she doesn't get into trouble, just before he was about to catch up, he bump into some causing the both of them to fall

"Sorry about that" Marcus apologise to whoever he bumped

"Don't worry about it" Marcus froze, even after 2 years he hasn't forgotten that voice, the voice belonged to non-other but Matt Ishida

Marcus froze, he hasn't seen him for 2 years and he was hoping to cut all ties with his former friends and family, "are you gonna stair at me all day or what?" Matt asked not knowing that the person in front of him is Tai

"Uh-" just as Marcus was about to speak, Kristy ran back to Marcus

"Marcus! Hurry up!" Kristy screamed as Marcus got back up, at that point he saw all his former friends walking towards them

"Matt? Aren't you suppose to be with the rest of your band?" the other blond boy spoke up

"Well, I was thinking I could get some fresh air" Matt replied

"Oh my god! You're Matt Ishida! Can I have your autograph please?" Kristy said excitedly as she pulled a book and a pen

"Sure, now whom should I sign it for?" Matt ask while taking the pen and preparing to write

"To Kristy and Biyomon" Everyone stood still silence, everyone just couldn't believe what she said. The 1st and 2nd Digidestined were looking at her with 1 thought at mine, 'She has a digimon?' while Marcus was thinking that this could end badly

"Kristy! We shouldn't talk about that in front of other people!" Marcus yelled at her since she just spilled the beans

"But why?" Kristy ask obviously forgetting about the talk with the D.A.T.S members about how a digimon is suppose to be kept secret

"I'm sorry can you repeat what you said" a girl with short orange short hair said, Marcus knows her as Sora

"Uh…Kristy, I think we better go now" Marcus said trying to excuse themselves

"But Marcus" Kristy whined as she didn't get her autograph but suddenly…

**BOOOM**

Everyone turn to see what cause the explosion and they saw a tyrannomon a rampage and people running for their lives

"Marcus you've got to do something!" Kristy screamed

"I'm on it" Marcus took out his new digivice and point it at the ground in front of him, "Agumon realize"

And just like that, an Agumon appeared in front of Marcus, "Let's take him down" the Agumon said

'Agumon' the 1st and 2nd digidestined all thought at the same time

"It's fighting time" Marcus ran towards the Tyrannomon

"IS HE NUTS!?" all the digidestined screamed at the same time, they thought that either this Marcus guy had a plan or he is crazy

Marcus jumped right into Tyrannomon's face and punch it, the punch was really hard until it make send back Tyrannomon a little, everyone was shocked at what he just did except for Izzy and Ken, they notice the orange thing that covered Marcus' hand

"All right, let's do it Agumon"

"Right"

"**DNA CHARGE**" Marcus screamed

**AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…GEOGREYMON**

"**MEGA FLAME" **GeoGreymon shot out a burst of flame right at Tyrannomon causing it to turn into a digi-egg

"Well that was quick" Marcus said

The digidestined just stair at GeoGreymon, he almost looks like Greymon except fiercer looking

"I-is that… Greymon" Sora asked

"No" Izzy answered, "It's GeoGreymon"

GeoGreymon then de-digivolve back into Agumon, and as he did his stomach growl

"I'm hungry" Agumon said while touching his stomach

"Ok, we'll get you something to eat" Marcus then took the digi-egg, "after we get this egg back"

"Aaahhh" Agumon whined

"Come on Kristy, let's go or I'm gonna leave you behind" Kristy then run towards Marcus

Once their gone Davis asked, "what just happen?"

"I don't know either Davis" Ken answered

"I was thought that we actually found him when Agumon appeared, I guess not" Sora said

"Don't worry Sora, we'll find him" Matt said trying to reassure Sora

"You're right

* * *

**That's the end for this chapter, sorry it took so long, school is just a pain, and I guess I have to say that school is just another word for prison. Anyway, review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Digimon: Fighter of Courage**

**This is the next chapter, sorry it took so long, hope you enjoy. And please review once you're done reading**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Marcus, they're here, why don't you go and talk to them" Agumon said from inside the digivice

"Nah, they won't believe me and they probably have forgotten about me" Marcus said as he and Agumon are heading home

"But they probably miss you, you're never gonna know until you talk to them" Agumon said

"Agumon, I made my choice 2 years ago, I won't go back to them, this is my new life, Tai Kamiya is now gone all that's left is Marcus Damon" Marcus entered his house only to see a familiar blond haired in his house talking to Kristy and his mom

"Is that how you know about digimon?" Kristy asked

"Yup, ever since then Gabumon became my closest friend" the blond boy said while drinking whatever Marcus' mother gave him

"Wow, you aren't only a rock star but you also once save the digital world, now that must be quite a feat" Marcus' mother said

"Well it's actually thanks to Tai that we manage to beat the dark masters and Apocalymon, I tried to lead the team but without Tai we all fell apart" Matt said

"What is he doing now?" Kristy asked, she really wants to know about Matt's team

"Well, about 2 years ago he ran away, we're using the band as an excuse to get out of town and search for him" Matt looked down, "it was also our fault that he ran away, he lost Agumon and we wanted to comfort him but we just couldn't, in the end we didn't talk to him and he assume that all of us ignore him"

"I told you!"

Everyone turn to see Marcus and Agumon at the front door. Marcus hit Agumon for suddenly bursting out like that

"Oh, welcome back Marcus" Marcus' mom said while she get out a plate of food for the hungry Agumon

"Mom, what is he doing here?" Marcus point to Matt

"I invited him over of course" Marcus's mom answered, "I bump into him when I was out doing the grocery"

"All right mister rock star, out" Marcus said to Matt as he pointed to the door

"I guess I should take my leave then"

"But you just got here" Kristy whined, she wanted to spend more time with her favorite rock star

"No, I really should be going now" Matt stand up and started walking out, "but I'll be in this city for a few days, so until next time"

"…"

"Marcus! Why did you do that?!" Kristy asked/yelled

"I don't like him" Kristy now wanted to know why Marcus don't like him since most teenage boys usually make a big fuss about having a rock star as a friend

"Why is that?" Kristy wanted some answers so she can think of a way for Marcus to like the rock star like she does

"That's something that I need to know and something you shouldn't" Marcus then walks to his room while Agumon was busy, busy eating that is

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in a dark mysterious chamber, 3 shadows were talking…

"It is time"

"What should we do my lord?" 1 of the shadow emerges, turning out to be Gulfmon (I'm really terrible at describing how a digimon look like, I'm so sorry that I will be skipping on how they look like, so if you have no idea how they look like then check in the internet)

"I say we go out and crush them all" the next shadow emerges, it is Dorugoramon

"No, we shall wait until the moment is right" The final shadow didn't emerge, he stayed hidden

* * *

**To be continued. Please Review, WEIVER REVIEW.**


End file.
